Everything has changed
by werewolf-and-banshee
Summary: Lorsque Lydia Martin débarque à Harvard pour y étudier la médecine elle ne se doute pas qu'une personne familière vient ici pour les mêmes raisons. Elle et lui sont dans la même meute, mais ne se connaissent pas. L'occasion de faire connaissance entre la banshee et le loup-garou se présente. Mais que se passe t-il si Isaac Lahey ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Lydia Martin ?
1. Everything has changed : Prologue

Prologue :

Cela fait 3 mois que Lydia Martin a quitté Beacon Hills pour le Massachussetts. Elle est partie étudier la médecine à Harvard, chose dont elle rêvait depuis des années. Le départ avait été douloureux : quitter ses amis, surtout Allison, sa meilleure amie qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

Son arrivée là-bas avait été dure mais elle s'était accoutumée dès la première semaine. Elle fut surprise de découvrir une silhouette familière dans les couloirs le jour de la rentrée. Isaac Lahey .

« Isaac ?

-Lydia ? répondit celui-ci surpris

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je te retourne la question ?

-Je viens étudier la médecine et toi ? dit-elle sans cacher sa fierté

-Je viens aussi étudier ça, mais pour devenir vétérinaire.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ça tu es un loup...

-Chut ! Pas ici ! réplique t'il en mettant une main sur la bouche de la jolie blonde vénitienne.

-Très bien. Regardant sa montre. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller en cours.

-Je te suis »

Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment été amie avec Isaac Lahey. Bien sûr ils appartenaient à la même meute, elle en tant que Banshee, lui en tant loup-garou. Ils en étaient restés au stade de connaissance sans que chacun ne fasse le premier pas. Mais en ce jour, les deux étudiants scellèrent un pacte silencieux, chacun prenant soin de l'autre quoiqu'il arrive. Dès lors ils passèrent tous leurs temps ensemble : s'aidant pour les devoirs dans la chambre sur le campus de Lydia ou d'Isaac, se promenant lors de leurs temps libre. C'est ensemble qu'ils décidèrent de revenir à Beacon Hills pour fêter Thanksgiving.

« J'ai tellement hâte de les revoir si tu savais, affirma la Banshee dans l'avion

-Moi je dois avouer que l'air californien me manque.

- Je te comprends. Cambridge est une ville super, mais quelque fois je suis nostalgique de la Californie. J'ai eu une idée. J'ai appelé ma mère hier et elle est d'accord. Penses-tu que Derek et toi puisse fêter Thanksgiving.

- Je pense que ce sera le meilleur Thanksgiving de toute ma vie. Répondit-il en souriant. »

Lydia lui sourit en retour, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'endormit sur son épaule. Isaac pensa à tout le chemin parcouru avec Lydia. Comment leur amitié avait évolué, comme elle et lui avaient évolué. Lydia n'est plus la garce du lycée qui se pensait qu'à elle –même. Elle avait muri et s'était peu à peu défait de cette apparence de fille froide et sans cerveau. Lors de leur dernière année au lycée, elle avait montré son vrai visage et Isaac avait apprécié ça. Elle avait encore mis plus son savoir et son intelligence pour aider la meute et ses amis en était reconnaissant. Elle avait aidé chacun d'entre pour l'obtention de leur diplôme et de leur entrée à la fac. Mais, elle n'avait pas lié de lien d'amitié avec lui, elle ne savait presque rien de lui. Puis septembre était arrivé et ils se sont retrouvés dans la même université. Et là tous les deux avaient forgé, en trois mois, un lien d'amitié fort. Il savait presque tout d'elle et elle savait presque tout de lui. Il avait appris à connaitre et à apprécier Lydia. La vraie Lydia.

Il aimait tout chez elle : son rire, son air sérieux quand elle lit, son obsession avec sa série fétiche, Sherlock, dont elle ne rate aucun épisode car selon elle cette série était d'une intelligence rare, la manière dont elle trésaille quand elle à froid... Il serait toujours là pour elle. Un souvenir lui revint à ce moment-là : c'était début octobre, Lydia et lui regardait un film dans la chambre d'Isaac. Lydia s'était endormie sur son lit et lui continuait de regardait. Vers la fin du film, il entendit que la banshee remuait dans son lit. Et là, il la vit : elle dégoulinait de sueur et gigotait dans tous les sens. Elle parlait dans son sommeil. Il put entendre distinctement « Ne me tuez pas », « Peter »...Isaac comprit à ce moment-là que Lydia sera à jamais traumatisé par Peter et qu'il restera toujours dans un coin de sa tête. Il la réveilla et la bonde vénitienne se fondit dans les bras du loup garou et pleura. Il l'étreignit à son tour et ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment. Sentant que Lydia était trop vulnérable pour rester seule cette nuit il lui proposa alors de rester lui disant qu'il prendrait le canapé. Mais Lydia refusa qu'il prenne le canapé et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Bien sûr le lendemain des rumeurs avait circulé à leur sujet mais les deux s'en fichaient. Eux-seuls détenaient la vérité. Et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait. Mais Isaac était d'une chose : il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.

Et c'est à ce moment-là, au beau milieu du vol, Lydia endormie sur son épaule, que la vérité l'assomma. Il était amoureux de Lydia Martin.


	2. Everything has changed : Chapitre 1

Il était 22h 15 heure locale quand leur avion se posa dans l'aéroport voisin de Beacon Hills. Isaac décida de réveiller Lydia. Avec le plus de précaution possible il tapota l'épaule de la jeune femme :

« Il faut se réveiller belle endormie susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Mhhhh on est arrivé ? dit-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée

-Oui. »

A ce moment-là une vieille dame passe dans l'allée, les regarda d'un air attendri puis se retourna vers son mari et lui ajouta : « J'ai l'impression de nous voir quand on était jeune » et repartit. Les deux se regardèrent, le rouge aux joues et partirent à leur tour.

Sortis de l'avion, l'air californien rempli leurs poumons. Cet air si chaud et si pur qui leur fit du bien. C'était un comme un retour aux sources. Leur retour aux sources. Là où tout avait commencé. Ils se hâtèrent de prendre leurs bagages, Isaac aidant Lydia à transporter ses deux immenses valises. Et c'est là qu'ils les virent. Leur meute. Leur seconde famille. Allison, Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira et Derek. Lydia courut et se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de sa sœur de cœur, puis dit bonjour aux autres. Isaac arriva et Derek vint le secourir pour les bagages. Il put voir que Stiles avait apporté un bouquet pour Lydia. Malgré qu'il soit désormais avec Malia, Lydia aura toujours une place dans le cœur du fils du sheriff.

« Oh Stiles…merci beaucoup. Des bégonias…

-Symbole d'une amitié forte. Le fleuriste me les a conseillés.

-Elles sont magnifiques. Tu diras au fleuriste que c'était parfait. »

Isaac ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de jalousie en les voyants. Il n'aimait pas quand des garçons l'approchait. C'était pareil à Harvard, il jetait un regard mauvais aux prétendants de Lydia. La jeune femme ne le remarquait pas et c'est mieux ainsi. Officiellement il la protégeait des relations amoureuses destructrices qui ne dureraient qu'un soir. Officieusement il voulait la garder pour lui tout seul. C'était comme un devoir pour lui. Elle avait souffert, le départ de Jackson son premier amour pour Londres, la mort d'Aiden son petit-ami et Peter l'avait beaucoup fragilisé. Mais Lydia Martin était forte. Incroyablement forte. Il se laissa aller à la contemplation de son ami. Dieu, quelle était belle ! Ses cheveux blonds vénitien, que tout le monde prenait pour roux, dansaient sur ses épaules au gré de la discussion. Allison le vit et lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus concernant Lydia et lui. Elle se détourna de lui et proposa aux autres d'aller boire un verre.

« Juste un seul alors, je suis exténuée du voyage, dit Lydia

-Tu rigoles ? Tu as passé le vol endormie sur mon épaule ! s'exclama Isaac

-Et alors ? Ça m'a épuisée !

-Bon le vieux couple c'est fini maugréa Derek »

Les deux voulurent répliquer quelque chose mais fermèrent leur bouche. Mieux vaut se taire avec Derek. Ils quittèrent l'aéroport, l'air frais de la nuit les enveloppant. Isaac vit Lydia réprimer un frisson et vint poser sa veste sur ses épaules. Elle lui sourit et lui murmura « Je te la rendrais au bar avant de disparaitre dans la voiture d'Allison. Les filles s'installèrent dans le 4x4 d'Allison et les garçons dans la Chevrolet de Derek.

Le trajet des filles se passa plutôt bien, les filles titillant Lydia au sujet d'Isaac

« Il se passe un truc entre toi et Isaac n'est-ce pas ? demanda Allison

-Nous somme juste amis. Rien de plus, répondit Lydia

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, dit Malia

- Il ne se passe rien entre nous. Comme je le redis nous sommes juste amis, continua Lydia, de plus ne plus sur la défensive.

-Mais tu en pinces pour lui, non ?, suggéra Kira

-Je ne répondrais pas cette question.

-On prendra ça pour un oui, Lyd', répondit Allison

-Faites comme vous voulez mais je persiste et signe quand je dis que nous somme JUSTE amis. Et comment ça va avec Scott Allison ?

-Parfaitement bien. Le fait que je me retrouve avec lui à UCLA me rassure. Ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'à 21 ans qu'on a trouvé son âme-sœur mais pourtant c'est la vérité. Il me complète. On se complète. On se rend meilleur l'un l'autre. Au fil du temps je l'aime de plus en plus. Je ne l'aime pas comme au premier jour, je trouve ce concept ridicule. Je pense que l'amour se construit et se renforce dans la longévité de la relation. Le premier jour on est heureux, plein d'espoir mais aussi plein de craintes : est-ce que ce n'est pas une erreur ? Est-ce que je l'aime vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime aussi ? Est-ce que ça durera ? Puis le temps passe et ça disparait. Pour moi, elles sont parties pour de bon. Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans lui.

-J'aimerai un jour connaître ça…. soupira Kira

Pour les garçons, sans le savoir, la discussion répétait le même schéma que celle des filles :

« Il se passe un truc entre toi et Lydia ? demanda Stiles

-Si tu veux tout savoir on est juste amis. Répondit Isaac

-Mais oui on te croit ajouta Derek sur un ton qui ne croyait pas du tout le bêta.

- Si vous voulez mon avis je crois qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ils sont trop fiers pour se l'avouer. Au début j'avais peur d'avouer mes sentiments à Allison, peur qu'elle me rejette. Mais sa tête quand je lui aie dit restera gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais. Puis les choses se sont un peu gâtées….elle m'a vue me transformer. Elle a eu peur et était choquée, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Mais on est toujours ensemble. On se dit tout. Elle est la meilleure partie de moi-même. Et je n'ai pas honte de le dire ! On a appris à s'accepter avec nos qualités et nos défauts. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Je ne peux plus vivre sans elle. Alors, Isaac, si tu aimes Lydia, va lui dire la vérité. Avant qu'il soit trop tard. »

Le trajet se termina en silence pour eux, méditant les paroles de Scott. Ils se garèrent et rejoignirent les filles qui étaient déjà à l'intérieur du bar. Ils prirent commandent à leur tour et discutèrent de leurs études respectives : Scott et Allison à UCLA, Stiles, Malia, Kira à Stanford et Isaac et Lydia à Harvard. Ils parlèrent de leurs amis respectifs dans les différentes universités sauf Isaac et Lydia, qui n'avaient que l'autre comme connaissance à Harvard. Ils se promirent que malgré les nouvelles connaissances, ils seront toujours présents pour chacun d'entre eux. Car c'est ce que fait une meute. Toujours veiller sur chacun des membres Ils furent surpris par ailleurs que Stiles et Malia fassent une pause dans leur relation pour se concentrer sur leurs études, surtout Malia. La coyote redevenue humaine depuis quelques temps, travaillait plus dure que les autres pour palier et ré apprivoiser son humanité.

Il était 23 heures quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand Lydia lâcha son verre de surprise en découvrant l'inconnu entrant. Sous les regards médusés et inquiets des autres, elle s'approcha, les larmes aux yeux :

« Jackson ? C'est toi ? »


End file.
